Golden Loot Chests
Golden loot chests are a special type of loot chest. There are five hidden on each planet. Golden chests are different from regular loot chests in that they are in set locations and can only be opened once per Guardian. The golden chests offer a specific succession of rewards regardless of the order that the chests are opened. As a player opens golden chests, the map of the planet updates a tally of how many have been found. Earth Locations *'Dock 13' : From the spawn point in the Steppes, the player should go up the stairs to enter the building on the right of the map. The chest will be sitting on a desk inside the first corridor. Earth 1-1.png Earth 1-2.png *'Lunar Complex': In the room where Gotra, Eir Spawn is found during the mission The Dark Within, the chest is on the roof of the small structure near the exit to Skywatch. Earth 2-1.png Earth 2-2.png *'Mothyards': In the canyon that leads between the Mothyards and the Forgotten Shore, there is a small opening in the side of the cliff with a stream of water running out of it. The chest is located inside this cave. Earth 3-1.png Earth 3-2.png *'Forgotten Shore': There is a large broken pier on the left side of the map, beside the path that leads to Skywatch. The chest is on a rock path at the water's edge through the pier supports. Earth 4-1.png Earth 4-2.png *'Devils' Lair': In the room containing Sepiks Prime, the player should head down the staircase to the right. The chest will be straight ahead at the bottom. This chest can only be obtained during the strike The Devils' Lair. Earth 5-2.png Rewards #Gauntlet #*Gatewatch (Titan) #*Forester 2.1 (Hunter) #*Vector Oath (Warlock) #Baron RS/2a #Chest Armor #*Agema Type 0 (Titan) #*Sinaa Jaguar 2.1 (Hunter) #*Enigma Burn (Warlock) #Psi Tempus III #Sparrow #*S-22 Cavalier (Titan) #*S-22 Nomad (Hunter) #*S-20 Seeker (Warlock) The Moon Locations *'Archer's Line': The player should go left past the Accelerator building towards Hellmouth and look for a large rock formation on the left of the path. The chest is located behind these rocks. Moon 1-1.png Moon 1-2.png *'Hall of Wisdom': From Archer's Line, the player should go through the broken dome and down the steep path toward the Hall of Wisdom. At the bottom of the spiral ramp is a light and a small pool of water. To the right of this light is a small cave, inside is the chest. Moon 2-1.png Moon 2-2.png *'The World's Grave': In the room with The World's Grave computer, the player should face from the mission objective to the entrance platform. The chest is located on a pile of rocks in front of the platform on the right side. Moon 3-1.png Moon 3-2.png *'Temple of Crota': The player should enter the Temple of Crota and continue downward to a room with a structure hung over a bottomless pit. The chest is located on a platform slightly down into the pit, left of the footbridge. Moon 4-1.png Moon 4-2.png *'Summoning Pits': In the final room where Phogoth, the Untamed is found, the chest is located on the platform which extends out over the abyss, hidden behind a pillar. This chest can only be obtained during the strike The Summoning Pits. Moon 5-1.png Moon 5-2.png Rewards #Nox Cantor III #The Jade Rabbit Emblem #Helmet #*Gwalior Type 0 (Titan) #*Komarov 3.1 (Hunter) #*Chroma Vow (Warlock) #Class Item #*Mark of the Chosen (Titan) #*Brawler's Cloak (Hunter) #*"Trained Chaos" (Warlock) #Chest Armor #*Arihant Type 1 (Titan) #*Cryptid 4.6 (Hunter) #*Tengu Operant (Warlock) Venus Locations *'Shattered Coast': The chest is next to a pillar in the basement of the Ishtar Academy. It is clearly visible when traveling from Ishtar Commons to Shattered Coast. Venus 1-1.png Venus 1-2.png *'Campus 9': When the player enters this area, there is a red-walled building with a concrete patio and guardrails visible in the distance. The player should follow along the patio or jump over the roof to the opposite side of the building to find the chest. Venus 2-1.png Venus 2-2.png *'Winter's Lair': When the player reaches the caves where the Kell's Guard are first encountered during the Scourge of Winter mission, the player should head to the upper level. The chest is across the area on a small ledge. Venus 3-1.png Venus 3-2.png *'The Cinders': The chest is on the end of the platform hanging beneath the Ketch, at the opposite end from the entrance to the ship. Venus 4-1.png Venus 4-2.png *'N/Gen Branch': Right after the player enters the area, the player should head to the right, up the stairs into the building. The chest is in one of the cubicles. Venus 5-1.png Venus 5-2.png Rewards #Cydonia-AR3 #Heavy Ammo Synthesis x2 #Armor #*Cryptid 4.6 (Chest Armor) (Hunter) #*Arihant Type 1 (Gauntlets) (Titan) #*Tengu Operant (Gauntlets) (Warlock) #Hieracon-LR5 #Class Armor #*Cryptid 4.6 (Gauntlets) (Hunter) #*Arihant Type 1 (Helmet) (Titan) #*Tengu Operant I (Helmet) (Warlock) Mars Locations *'The Barrens': In the round building next to the large door that opens during the mission Exclusion Zone, on top of three stacked crates. Mars 1-1.png Mars 1-2.png *'Tharsis Junction': In a side room next to the first Vex portal encountered during the mission A Rising Tide, in a narrow area behind a fence. Mars 2-1.png Mars 2-2.png *'Dust Palace': In the first large room of the Clovis Bray building, diagonally across from the entrance; the chest is behind a desk in an office room marked with the number 3. Mars 3-1.png Mars 3-2.png *'The Barrens': In the passage from The Barrens to The Hollows, the chest is located halfway through in a broken, overhanging section of the ceiling. Mars 4-1.png Mars 4-2.png *'Iron Line': On a ledge above and to the right of the large door which leads to The Legion's Keep. It can be reached by jumping up the blue pipes to the door's left and then jumping across the gap. Mars 5-1.png Mars 5-2.png Rewards #Trax Mallus III #Encrypted engram #Leg Armor #*Cryptid 4.6 (Leg Armor) (Hunter) #*Arihant Type 1 (Leg Armor) (Titan) #*Tengu Operant (Leg Armor) (Warlock) #Strange Coin #Red River Mk. 40 References ja:ゴールデンチェスト Category:Gameplay